


A love-letter

by Magdelope



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdelope/pseuds/Magdelope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If I could give you the world Liara, I would. I can't, so let this be a love-letter to you and our daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A love-letter

Liara, sweet Liara. You have grown so much since the first time we met. I am confident that you will do nothing but thrive after I’m gone. We could have had it all, my love. I know it is what you wanted and it pains me that of all things I can give you, I cannot give you that which you want the most.

Maybe if I hadn’t died we could have had a chance. But it happened. I died. And even though I’m up and walking and talking, I know that I… am not the same. There are parts of me missing and you deserve so much better. Next time, I want you to date an asari. Somebody you can grow old with, somebody who won’t die on you. Like I did. Like I will again. 

I want to give you everything. I wanted to give you children. I know that our daughter will be beautiful even if I will never meet her. I am doing this for her. For you. I am doing this for us, for what could have been. For us. I love you. 

Don’t tell our daughter about Shepard the hero. Tell her about Shepard the human. Tell her about my fishes and my freckles. The way I would dance and my crew would laugh but I didn’t mind. Tell her about my humanity, my imperfection. Tell her how I love her. Tell her about my love for her mother. And that I would have done anything for either of you. 

My world is shrinking now, my life reduced to a single goal. I will give you the world, Liara. A world free from the cycle. I will place it in your capable hands, Shadow broker. Let this be my love-letter for you and our daughter. Do with it what you will.


End file.
